The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines may include engine control systems that deactivate cylinders under low load situations. For example, an eight cylinder engine can be operated using four cylinders to improve fuel economy by reducing pumping losses. This process is generally referred to as active fuel management (AFM). Operation using all of the engine cylinders is referred to as an “activated” mode (AFM disabled). A “deactivated” mode (AFM enabled) refers to operation using less than all of the cylinders of the engine (i.e. one or more cylinders not active). In the deactivated mode, there are fewer cylinders operating. Engine efficiency is increased as a result of less engine pumping loss and higher combustion efficiency.